My Orders are Absolute!
"...Breaking news! The 'Child Fugitive' has committed another heinous crime! Yesterday night, she was found at the site of the most horrendous crime committed this year; the murder of our senator! All units have been dispatched to find this terrible criminal, and execute her if enough resistance is given. A updated picture of her appearance has been given. In Sector 7, she managed to change her appearance to this! Additionally, the bounty on her head has been greatly increased to 300,000,000 Jewel. She is preferred to be alive when captured." New Dawn "Aerenia!" she yelled in anger, mustering all of the hatred she held. The aforementioned woman stood proudly, excited about killing her. She held her arm out, summoning Starstreaker. Hitomi almost laughed at the irony. She always said she hated using Starstreaker, yet here was her "future" overusing the damn blade. Gritting her teeth, she swung her legs over the ledge, and attempted to deliver a low kick to Aerenia's legs. She simply grabbed her leg, and threw her away. Crying out, Hitomi stopped her momentum by slamming Reishadanki into the building. Ripping it out of the ground, she sprinted at Aerenia, successfully delivering a deep gash into her shoulder, across her entire chest. Before the wound had time to manifest upon herself, Hitomi took all of her willpower, and forced herself to create a metaphysical wall between the link between her and Aerenia. Once this was finished, she refocused onto Aerenia, who was scowling at her. Grinning, she advanced onto her in order to finish her. However, she recovered quicker than anticipated, and slammed her away with ferocity. Using the momentum, she performed several backhand springs. Gripping Reishadanki with both hands tightly, she searched her existence for the Crimson Knight's soul, resonating with the sadness and hatred it held. She charged her blade with sunlight, and merged it with the soul. "I am the beginning of your end!" she declared angrily, "Overdrive Essence!" She sprinted at Aerenia as fast as she could, and delivered a bone shattering kick to her vertebra, and delivered a deep gash that spread from her left shoulder to her right side, digging into her organs. Aerenia howled in pain. The walls she set up were starting to crack. She waited tensely for the wounds on Aerenia to heal, only to find that they didn't. It must be the Knight, she thought. "Hah...hah...AHAHAHAHAHA! You, you think you can destroy me? I'VE ALREADY DESTROYED YOUR LIFE. They all believe it's you! That senator sure screamed a lot, dontcha think? It was hilarious. Let's get this over with, shall we? You say that you're the beginning of my end. But that's impossible, I'm your future, Hitomi, you can't get rid of me!" With that said, she delivered a flurry of a hundred punches at Hitomi, injecting her magic power into her, and with one final laugh, kicked her aside. Lifting her head up by grabbing her hair, she simply smirked. "You're pathetic, you know? You should be proud that I've told you to die. You're being acknowledged by me, Aerenia. And my orders are absolute, no matter what!" "Heh... Your orders? If you order me to die, then I'll live, to contradict your orders!" Hitomi responded, her tone rising. "Cause no matter what, I'll never give up! You hear me?! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" Thousands of sparkling lights collected in the shape of a ring in front of her as she rose, blood dripping around her. Ignoring the pain, she looked at Aerenia dead in the eye. "I can never lose. I will never lose." she said in a low menacing tone, grabbing the ring that had manifested in front of her. "Oblivion Ring, activate!" she screamed, light engulfing her entire existence. When the light disappeared, in Hitomi's place, stood the Oblivion Soul. Contrary to what the name might hint, the Soul was a white and blue color, fully equipped with a large, four-petaled shield. The armour was chunky and thick, protecting every part of her. In her right hand, she carried Starstreaker, in its inverted mode. She sprinted towards Aerenia, punching her with as much strength she could muster. The force nailed a hole right into her, impaling her. Hitomi ripped her armour-clad arm out of her body, and glared malevolently at her, and watched as she exploded into thousands of brilliant white lights. "Heh...didn't I tell you that I always won?" Rise Beep...Beep...Beep Eren lifted his head, rubbing his eyes awake once more. He couldn't believe this; the Council had so much proof of her innocence, and yet they were still "assessing the evidence". It was absolutely outrageous. Like the fucking lapdog the academy was, they obeyed, albeit they were sympathetic and slightly enraged by the notion. It was like they were aiming to have her executed. He laughed at how much she had changed her appearance. He didn't even think she would go to such lengths to evade the police. After the whole fiasco, he couldn't wait to have a drink and a slice of cake with her. Then, he would choose their missions for a month. He smiled at that thought. He gripped her hand, which was cold and clammy, and whispered promises that he intended on keeping, just so he could make this all up. "If you don't intend on keeping those, I wouldn't have said them." she mumbled, taking her hand away. "Tomi! I got good news, you should be cleared by tomorrow! We can go to Blue Forest, have a belly-bloating meal and a couple glasses of wine. Then we can-" "What makes you think I should trust you?" she asked flatly, "You didn't believe me when I said it wasn't me, and you went after me. What makes you think now that I'm in a hospital bed, everything is normal again? Eren, shit isn't going to be normal anymore. I thought maybe while I was looking for the damn bitch, you could've convinced them otherwise. Eren, you didn't even try. You simply followed orders like some obedient dog. It suits you." she snarled. "I-" "Just...get out. Eren, I need some time to think." He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Then he left the room without a word.